After The Storm
by PaalasAthenea
Summary: Jasper has a horrible past, with a violent homophobic father and a sadistic boyfriend. The day he decides to stand on his own feet is the worst day of his life. Not knowing if things have a chance of improving, he decides to end his life. But Doctor Edward will be there for him. WARNING: SLASH, RAPE, NON-CONSENSUAL SPANKING. Don't Like? DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER THE STORM. **

**-Chapter One- **

**Disclaimer: We're not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is.**

**Complete Summary: **Jasper Whitlock has a horrible past, involving a violent homophobic father and a sadistic boyfriend. The day he decides to stand on his own feet is the worst day of his life. Not knowing if things have a chance of improving, or if Hell is his destiny after all, he decides to end his life. However, a certain Doctor Edward Cullen has made it his aim to show this seventeen year old how to rebirth his soul and live life without ending himself. WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CONSENSUAL SPANKING, SLASH, RAPE. Do not read if it is not your cup of tea. Rated M, just to be safe.

**This story has written by two writers. PaalasAthenea. (Me) and my Partner Fandomshit. **

**Please Enjoy!**

Jasper's POV.

I was sitting on my bed, with my knees pressed tightly against my chest and my head burrowed in them, thinking about last night. With HIM. HE is James, my boyfriend, although i wouldn't call him that because that would imply we are equals, and that is not the case. I am 17 years old, a scrawny highschool kid. While he is a 24 year old heavily built community college dropout. I am not sure if he loves me, or if he loves controlling me. He says he truly loves me, but he sure has a different way of expressing it. Like what he did last night, people in love don't do that to each other...right?

Flashback.

_I unlocked the door and entered into his apartment, our apartment. It was unusually dark, especially since the sun had yet not set, so i blindly reached for the switch. I don't like the dark, because with the already little control i have over my life, not being able to see takes that way as well. I know i was close to the switch, but never made it because a hand grabbed my wrist and a hoarse voice whispered next to my ear._

_"Welcome home, love"_

_"J-James, what are yo-" I tried to ask him, but he covered my mouth with his free hand, and the rest of my question came out as a muffled sound. _

"_Shhh… quiet, Jazz. I am going to give you the experience of a lifetime, so you never forget who you belong to, and so you know that no one can love you as much as me."_

_I gave him a weak smile and nodded. I loved him too, but it was still dark and I was still uncomfortable._

_"Just promise me something love", he said, and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." You'll stay as still as you can and do exactly as I say. Promise?"_

_I unconsciously whimpered, because he sounded more animalistic than usual, and with the possessive undertone that was easy to detect, I had a feeling I would regret coming home._

_He, however, had no patience for my internal conflicts, and sharply tightened his grip on my wrist, halting my circulation all together. _

"_Oww", I cried, my survival instinct informing me to please this man instead of aggravating him, "I promise!"_

"_Alright, now… come here"_

_He took my hand in his own, gently pried off my school bag and jacket, and went towards the couch. He took off his shoes and I followed suit. By the time we sat on the couch, he was still fully dressed while I was in just my boxers. I wonder how that happened? He pulled me on his lap and started kissing me. Naturally, I kissed my boyfriend back. I backed away with a yelp when he roughly twisted my nipple. _

"_Jazz baby, don't move a muscle. Just let me do all the work for you". Although his words were sweet, I somehow sensed a thinly veiled threat. I tried my best to stay still. With a mercurial boyfriend such as mine, it is better to do as you're told._

_He thrust his tongue into my mouth, and his palms were rubbing the inside of my jean clad thighs. As his kisses, bites and rough nips travelled down my neck, collarbone, and landed on my nipples, my legs instinctively tightened around his back, and my hands found his hair and lightly pulled on it. _Bad decision.

_He bit my left nipple, right in between his ministrations, so hard I could have sworn he drew blood. He grabbed my hair with both hands, pulled my head back, exposing my neck, and growled next to my ear,_

"_You're acting like a bad boy Jazz, and bad boys get punished. I'm going to have to tie those hands up this time"_

_He grabbed a rope from under the couch and tied my hands behind my back, so hard I was afraid they'd fall off. _Now that I think about it, why did he have rope under the couch? And the gag, for that matter. Was it all pre-planned in his twisted little mind? Or am I so screwed up that I'm mixing up the details?

_I took deep breaths to calm myself down. This was my boyfriend. My loving, caring, sweet boyfriend who wouldn't hurt me. My dominating, controlling, borderline sadistic boyfriend who also just tied my hands up. Crap._

I tried a different strategy. Sympathy.

"_James, it really, really hurts." I was only half lying._

"_I know, baby. But I also know you are really, really strong. You can take a little pain for me, right?" Why I convinced myself to answer in the following manner, I will never really know_. Yup, completely screwed up.

"_Y-ye-yes"_

"_Great," he said, as if he never even stopped to hear my answer, "so there's nothing left to discuss"_

_A rather large metallic ball entered my mouth with only a little bit of additional pulling and pushing from James' part._

_My eyes widened, and now that they were accustomed to the dark, a saw a flash of white teeth. A smile, James' smile. Upon seeing my gagged and tied and partially naked, at his mercy. _Really, all the signs were right there, waving as I ran by, too naïve to stop and understand what they were trying to imply. And I'm not even a masochist, so how did I put myself in such a situation, I will probably never know.

_My boxers found their way to the floor, and his hands cupped my balls gently. I could have almost forgotten I was tied and gagged. Almost. As he started palming my thighs and the base of my dick, I raised my hips instinctively and ground against him. One of his hands left my body and a second later, a crack in the air and a sting on my raised ass indicated a rather ungraceful leather belt whipping._ As if there is a graceful form of whippings.

_I was startled, scared and in pain. All at once. Hence, I screamed bloody murder. And an impressively loud, yet muffled-by-metal sound entered both our ears._

"_Tsk tsk tsk." James casually reprimanded, as if he is disappointed at a toddler for not washing his hands. _

That's probably how he thought of me too.

_He raised me too my knees, and started blowing my dick. Sucking, swallowing, licking my slit, and hollowing his cheeks. I was very careful to not move, but apparently not careful enough because his mouth left my dick and his belt found my ass again. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and embarrassing so, pre-cum down the head of my cock._

_He acted as if nothing happened, and had me stand up, and bend over the armrest of the couch.I felt his hands remove the gag, and before I could sigh in relief, I heard him whisper,_

"_I want to hear you"_

_And his swollen, huge, painfully massive cock entered me dry in one full, hard thrust._

_My voice was an octave higher, and a dry scream._

"_STOP!" I yelled. _

"_Did you lie to me?" he yelled. "You said you could take it for me, and now you will!"_

_His cock left me, his belt found me, his belt left me, and his cock found me._

"_JAMES STOP! PLEASE! SLOW DOWN, NOT SO FAST PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…"_

_My words were spoken in between thrusts and whips, and every please was a poor attempt at a yell, and a natural transformation into a pathetic whimper. Pathetic, that is what I am. Truly pathetic._

_My fingernails were drawing blood from the palms of both hands, wrists bruised from pulling underneath the rope, face wet from tears, eyes wide with fear and throat dry from screaming. And pleading. And crying._

My yells were echoing on the walls, or maybe in my ears. The details are blurry, almost as if my brain is telling me to stop reliving it over and over again. I really need to start listening to my brain.

_He came inside of me after a fair share of thrusting, hair pulling, ass whopping, and cursing. I sighed in relief as he pulled out, and that ticked him off._

"_You really think I'm done with you baby? _" This was when I decided to reconsider staying with him; when his mask finally came off, even if for a few seconds.

_I head a distinct crack in the air, and a sting on my welted and definitely purple ass followed suit. I was done screaming, and was now full on sobbing. This went on for what seemed like an eternity, until he broke skin, and I felt blood trickling down my crack, my thighs and reaching my ankles. Must have been a lot of blood to travel so far so fast._ It was.

"_Shhhh, my boy, it's over, Jazz. It's over, my love. You did well, no more, no more, honey, it's alright," he soothed. He turned me around and hugged me, I just cried in his chest and hugged him back. He was taller than me, stronger than me, older than me. It was truly a piece of cake for him to dominate me. _Abuse, not dominate, abuse, I remind myself.

"_C-c-can I get d-dressed?" I whimpered. _

"_Yes, Jazz. U can." He spat. He immediately caught himself and put his mask back on, tenderly rubbed my ass and went to wash my blood from his hands._

FLASHBACK OVER

And here I am, curled in the fetal position, unceremoniously whimpering and wiping tears I never knew I cried. It hurts to relive what happened, but I needed to process my thoughts. I want to leave him, but I need his support. My dad has practically disowned me, and I have cigarette burns on my back to measure his love for me. I have welts on my ass to measure James' love for me, and a tombstone to measure my mom's love for me. Loving mother it says; I scoff unconsciously. A loving mother wouldn't have shot herself and left me alone with an alcoholic dad. A loving mother would have shot my dad. I can live on the streets, or with James. And no matter how bad he is, the streets are worse. That is one thing I am sure of. I am just a kid. I didn't ask for this life, it is too much for me to handle. The hand holding the knife quivers, but later drops it. Today, I promise myself, I choose not to submit myself to my mother's fate. Today, I choose to survive. Even if it means living with James. Tomorrow, however, is a brand new day.


	2. Escaping of darkness

**After The Storm. **

"_**Chapter 2" **_

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is. **

**Warning: This story contains SLASH, SPANKING, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL ABUSE, and MENTION OF SUICIDE. Don't like? DO NOT READ. The story contains misspellings and grammar errors too, I'm so sorry, English is not my first language. **

**-Chapter 2- **

**Jasper's POV.**

I was sleeping in my room, I was dreaming beautiful things, I do not remember what, but when I woke up, I was smiling. And then…. My smile ran away from me.

The room was in total darkness, I hate darkness, the moon light was giving me a little of hope, I saw a shade in front of me and I screamed. A hand pushed against my mouth.

-Shhh, Jazz. I'm in home, love.

He put his hand away from me.

-J-James? - I asked.

-Who else, honey?

-I have to tell you something.

Last night, I decide I'll go, I don't know where, but I can't stay here any longer, my life became to be shit at the moment I knew him, that was maybe my dream… I'm seeing myself with a family, being happy, really happy, with a loving boyfriend, kissing him when I want and in the places I want. No force sex, no beating… no darkness, after this storm… it's maybe waiting a sun for me.

-What is it, love? Will you be a good boy tonight? O I have to spank you again?

He tried to touch my cheek, but I grabbed his arm.

-Don't touch me.

He got his arm free.

-Repeat what you said- His voice was scaring me.

-I said don't touch me, I don't want you for touch anymore, I don't want you for hurt, or beat, or spank me. I don't want you anymore; I don't want to stay here any longer. James Whiterdale, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore.

I could! I said that!

I though those were the last words I would say.

I felt a firm grip in my wrist and he pulled me on the couch, he put his hands on his hips and looked at me, I rubbed my wrist.

-Listen to me, boy, and listen well… I will NEVER let you go, never… you're mine, you're of my propriety, and I will never let anybody else to put a finger on you, you belong me. I don't care about what you think. You live here, so, you have to accept my rules.

-I don't want to live here anymore. I said

He laughed.

-Really? And where you will go? Your father is going to kill you, you know he hates gays, and you are seventeen, what will you say? _"I'm a poor gay boy without parents"_

- I don't care! – I yelled at him -I don't care if I die, I just want to get out of here- Tears were rolling in my face.

-You'll regret of yell at me.

He raised his fist.

And that was the last thing I saw. Then… everything turned black.

…

When I woke up, I tried to move, I couldn't, I tried to talk, I couldn't…A gag was covering my mouth, my wrists were tied, so hard… so were my ankles, I couldn't move, I felt blood falling from my head.

I was naked, on the couch.

I tried to scream, I started squirming horrible pain sounds were coming out from my mouth, gasps, moans…. But any word.

-My love, I will teach you a lesson of gratefully. You have to learn.

I tried to kick, to move… to do something. I couldn't

He started touching me, kissing my feet, after… my calves, my thighs, I was just crying harder that a human can, trying to squirm, to scream, to kick.

When he reached my ass, I felt a hard swat… was not his hand, was not belt, was… another thing, it hurt like the hell, I whimper as loudly as I could. And I started to pull my bonds, blood were in my backside and in my wrists.

He kicked me in the ribs, I don't know how…. I could put the gag out of my mouth.

-Stop! Pleaaaaseee! I'm sorry! James… I'm begging to you! Stooop! PLEASE! – I started screaming.

-Smart boy. But I won't. I need you for now you're mine.

He kicked me again, in the same please… I listened a "crack" He broke my ribs.

-AAAARGGGGHHHHH! – I screamed. – I'M SORRY! PLEASE, SIR….PLEASE! STOOP!

-Stay still.

I felt his weight over me, and… his member… on me… I just remembered I was screaming as a crazy.

After that… I felt a knife on my chest.

-NO! NO, PLEASE DON'T. I'LL DO WEATHEVER YOU WAN'T, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

He move closer from me and whispered to my ear.

-I won't kill you, my boy… I just want my name on your skin.

-NO, PLEASE DON'T!

So late… he started cutting me.

I tried again to kick and move, he put his legs around mine to held me down.

I was moving a little, so … his letters were weird.

He left me there for a minute… I thought he went for some torture instrument. I pulled my ties again, I hurt me so much, but I didn't care… I pulled, and pulled, and pulled, and in my wrists and ankles were bleeding more, and more and more…

I did my last attempt. I took a pull so strong that I thought my arm would break.

I was free… and He was not here, I ran at the principal door, I listened steps on the stairs, I started panicking.

_Calm _I though

In the darkness, I couldn't see anything. The steps were louder, I yelled of despair, in less than a minute, the grabbed me by my shoulders, I looked to a side, I saw a big wooden board, I didn't think, I took it, and I hit him with it. So hard, he shook for a minute… then… he was on the floor. I looked for the keys, I was so scared… I found them, opened the door, I took a towel for cover my body, and I run away.

I don't know how much I ran. But my strength was abandoning me, everything was dark, the night was so dark! Then, I finally fell down to the ground. My vision turned blurred, but then….

An angel.

So, I was death.

-What's your name? – The angel in white asked me. I couldn't answered.

-Okay, I'm Edward, I'm a doctor and I'm going to help you.

**A/N: End of the chapter, well… what do you think? I'm sorry for the misspellings and a grammar error, English is not my first language, and please… read the warning: The story contains sexual and emotional abuse, violence, slash, etc… Don't like? DO NOT READ. **

**Reviews? **


End file.
